1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in crutches and crutch attachments to enable the user of the crutch to securely place various sized articles on the crutch and manipulate the crutch while not disturbing the articles. The invention also enhances the crutch's ability to act as a foot or leg support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A person who needs to use a pair of crutches in order to ambulate generally must use both hands to maneuver the crutches. This does not allow him to have an entirely free hand to carry common, necessary articles, such as check books, pens, wallets and beverage cans. Some crutch users have tried to solve this problem by wearing back packs and satchels and the like with varying amounts of success.
Others have recognized the problem and various devices have been provided to assist a user of crutches in carrying objects. However, these prior devices have suffered from various drawbacks. For example, one package carrying crutch attachment of the prior art, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,553,730, which included an elastic means, also required a compartment with a complex folding trap door as well as hooks on the ends of the elastic straps. U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,045 describes a Crutch Carry-all Attachment, which has relatively rigid sides and outwardly opening grooves to engage the side rails of the crutch. Obviously, the size of articles that can be carried in this device is limited by the size of the device and thus, even common articles such as soda cans cannot be carried easily.